renaissancekingdomsfandomcom-20200215-history
Lios Mór
The History of Lios Mór Lios Mór (in English, Lismore, and nicknamed "Lizzy" or "Liz") is the oldest forest town in Ireland. It was one of An Mumhain county's 3 original towns. Tumultuous Beginnings The first mayor of Lios Mór was Father Galdun, who led the town for two consecutive terms. He was followed by Jenibelle. Qtchi was the 3rd mayor of Lios Mór, following Galdun and Jenibelle - she served one term as mayor. On the 4th of September 1456 Warlord1510 won the 6th election in Lios Mór, but promptly lost office due to a revolt by Mick_, a NNGO member. The following day a counter revolt took place, putting Father Galdun back in office. Jenibelle was town mentor during Galdun's mayor term. Warlord1510 was Jenibelle's first term mentor and he was followed by Murkrot who remained town mentor until the end of Qtchi's mayor term. After the counter revolt that placed Father Galdun back into office, Jenibelle was appointed town mentor once again. Current Events In March of 1461, a large number of Scottish immigrants began landing on the shores of Lios Mór, with the intention of starting new lives in Ireland. Comprised mainly of the members of Saorsa Na Fairge (SNF), led by Lance Dunbar, and including principle members of many influential Scottish Clans, this mass migration was met with mixed feelings by the local Irish residents. Some viewed their arrival as a welcome infusion of new blood, new ideas, and new energy. Others perceived it to be something more akin to an invasion. In May of 1461, one of the Scottish immigrants, Lance Dunbar, won the mayoral election by a popular vote of 70%, and promptly opened the Town Council to all residents of the town of Lios Mór. The expanded Town Council immediately began working on a number of major initiatives, including a referendum regarding membership within the Kingdom of Waterford, the creation of formal town laws, and the ratification of the Town Charter. In the last days of May, the growing tension between England and Ireland caused most Irish residents, whether native or immigrant, to set aside their personal differences and prepare for war. On June 3, 1461, Ireland officially locked down its ports and towns, and set to sea. Battle was met in Bristol Bay, on June 4th, as the Irish battle ships waged war with their enemies in what was the largest naval combat in history-to-date. By June 5th, the war was over, with the allied Irish forces suffering a loss of 9 battleship, and their enemies losing 21 battleships. The last lonely English ship limped its way back to its home port, and the remaining Irish fleet sailed back to Ireland to put in for repairs and gloat over its spoils of war. About The name "Lios Mór", meaning Big Fort, is derived from the round hill or great Irish fort to the east of town. Located along the banks of the Blackwater River, the chief points of economic interest are the port (currently level 2), and the abundant forests. Among the more cultural appeals are the Sacred Grove of the Ancients to the north-east of the town, and the Labyrinth, located in the west. Local Events and Projects * The creation of a local judicial system. * A port upgrade to Level 3, funded (largely) by donations from residents Lios Mór Taverns *Lios Mór Arms - Owned and operated by the Town Hall *Pog Mo Thoin - Owned by: Errol. - Bartender: Kerin_logan *The Mossy Rock - Owned and operated by Harbin *Paramitsha Palace - Owned by: Lilymay - Bartender: Rayn *Blackwater Pub - Owned and operated by Ikids *Dirty Duck - Owned and operated by Jaqoo *The Elven Tavern - Owned and operated by Viery *Il Mantello dell Eclissi - Owned and operated by Achilles_ *The Dark Crows Tavern - Owned and operated by Neoravencroft *The Ruthvan Retreat - Owned by: Tannart - Bartender: Sharkinator Level 4 Inhabitants The following residents of Lios Mór have achieved Level 7, and are therefore honored here: *Hypno *Juanbull *Redondo *Koubier Lios Mór Workshop Owners This list has been updated on 14 August 1461. Lios Mór Agriculture An accounting of active fields as of 14 August 1461 Mayoral History Prior to 1461, the following people were elected Mayor for the Town of Lios Mór for at least one term: Galdun, Great_knight, Jenibelle, Ladylilyfields, QTChi, Sirlarkin, Tweak In the Year 1461 #Rayn - January - March #Ikids - April #Lance - May/June #Sumi - July #Biscaia - August Category:Irish Town